


Demons and Heretics

by AlvaDomer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Incubus!Levi, M/M, Molestation, priest!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon known as Levi has been taking souls as he pleases until placed under a holy spell. Now the townspeople must sacrifice a soul once a year lest he break free. But there's a catch: if they don't pick, Levi gets to choose. And there's a certain blonde heretic the people have been meaning to get rid of.</p><p>~</p><p>For the lovelies who helped me reach 81 subscribers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons and Heretics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_vantass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/gifts), [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts), [Lambalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambalicious/gifts), [tamakisrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakisrose/gifts).



> I listed my closest AO3 babes in alphabetical order to avoid any favoritism, but this is for everyone who's supported me here! I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I know it may seem unrealistic that Armin has never touched himself, but during this time period (and later) boys were told if they masturbated, everything from goin to Hell to their dicks falling off would happen. That was kind of an effective deterrent for our hero.
> 
> Warnings for molestation at the start and rape further on. Please read responsibly!

                  "Shhh, Armin it's okay," Erwin murmured sweetly as the the little blonde whimpered. Armin knew he had to behave, that Father Smith said it was okay--it was just the job that came with the surplice--but it didn't seem right; it didn't feel _okay_.

                  But instead of protests, he only bit his lip as Erwin's hand shifted in his pants. "You're doing so well," the man continued to purr, "such a devoted son of God."

                  That should have made him happy, Armin knew it should have. Yet the praise only made him feel sick.

                  Suddenly the blonde priest was removing his hand, only to begin tugging on Armin's waistband.

                  "W-wait!" Armin cried, trying to jerk away. Erwin had never taken Armin's pants off before--what was going on?! Father Smith would always pull him aside, touch him a little, tell him how good he was and send him on his way! This _wasn't_ /-

                  "Calm down Armin, everything's fine," Erwin hummed soothingly.

                  "No, no this--" Armin started as both his pants and underwear were pushed to his ankles. With one hand still holding up Armin's gowns, Erwin's other found the smooth pale skin of the boy's rear.

                  Armin's entire body jolted and he tried to squeal as Father Smith's finger, thick and sinfully long, slowly slid past his sphincter. With each inch of his index Armin squirmed.

                  It wasn't until Erwin began pulling it back out that he had to slap a hand over Armin's mouth. But Armin couldn't help it, the horrifically dry flesh seemed to cling to the Father's finger, as if it didn't want him to leave. Worst of all it _hurt_ , like the tissue would be torn straight from him.

                  But when he clenched in panic, jolting pain shot through his hips. And then Erwin was sliding in again; repeating the same painful process, going tediously slow with that warm smile never leaving his face.

                  Armin yanked Erwin's hand from his lips. "I said no!" the younger blonde finally managed to cry, tears racing down his face.

                  "And I say yes," Erwin replied evenly, his blue eyes almost shining with sympathy.

                  Almost.

                  "I don't-I don't like this! D-does Father Dawk do this too?" Armin blubbered, cringing at the presence shockingly warm inside him.

                  "Oh he does, you shouldn't worry," Erwin soothed. "There's no reason to ask him."

                  His hand returned to the boy's face, almost crushing Armin's jaw to keep him from screaming. Armin could only twist and squeak as Father Smith added a second finger.

                  _Stop!_ Armin was sure now. This was wrong. This was horrible and dirty and probably downright sin. Why wouldn't the Father listen to him?! He was scared and it hurt and he wouldn't stop! Why wouldn't he stop?!

                  They both froze at the knock on the door.

                  Both fingers slipped out of him one final time, and Armin's gowns fluttered back down to cover him. "Remember, this is our little secret," Erwin whispered in the boy's ear, giving him another loving smile and a reassuring pat on the back.

                  Armin returned none of it, only scrambling to pull his pants back up and get the hell out of there.

                  "Father, the physician requires a blessing before..." That's all Armin heard before darting past the two men desperately, frantically wiping the tears from his eyes.

                  He couldn't let this go on.

...

                  It was impossible for Armin to remember the last time he had been so overtaken by dread. The day was burned into his mind. It was all he could think about; Father Smith's hot breath on his neck as the man's fingers started to--Armin almost puked. This Saturday evening felt like his last night alive.

                  Yet he was still so ashamed. Armin kicked at a rock as he continued on his way home. Part of this seemed so preposterous he wanted to laugh. Armin used to look forward to Sundays! Should he really let that change because of one incident? Father Smith was a man of the cloth, he knew what was right and wrong better than anyone. He was the antithesis of sin.

                  _Why would he do anything bad to me?_

                  Armin mulled over the thought. Maybe he had overreacted, he just needed to trust in the priest more. With a resolute nod to himself, Armin decided he would pray on it.

                  He was never given the chance to so much as scream.

                  One second he was on his way home and the next, arms were wrapping around his waist and chest. The instant Armin opened his mouth, a rag was shoved against the back of his throat until he was gagging.

                  He glanced up only to see the two men grabbing him had covered their faces in white hoods. Of course. They didn't want to be put on the wishlist of a demon, after all.

                  But his blue gaze landed on shoes instead. Armin's eyes bulged. Only one person wore black boots with a scuff along the left sole. Jean's father, the town constable was--his vision already blurred by fearful tears went completely dark by a blindfold. Armin was only left with smell, sound, and his own memories.

                  He had been on mainstreet, and the left turn brought the mouthwatering aroma of baking bread. That meant the next right taken would be leading to...

                  Armin's stomach dropped.

                  He knew where he was but he was still terrified by the telltale creak of the prison entrance. /I'm going to be eaten/, he thought with a tiny whimper through the gag.

                  Armin tried to drag his heels, but with fully grown men he was easily dragged between them like a doll. He could hardly comprehend his surroundings anymore, only the hammering of his heart and the terrified primal urges screeching at him to fight back.

                  But then the sound of a new door, one he didn't recognize, and Armin was being yanked in two directions at once. _What are you--?!_ Muffled shrieks rang out as the flimsy cotton of his shirt was torn with ease. Then his sightless world was spinning, his collision with the down feather mattress accented by a quiet thud.

                  Armin tried to claw or at least get the gag out of his mouth, but each of his fists were caught by one pair of hands; the other worked off Armin's pants and boxers from his thin hips. _Why are you doing this?!_

                  He could only curl his fingers into the satin sheets as he was bound spread eagle on his stomach to the bedposts.

                  _I'm going to die_.

                  The idea was a shockingly calm one compared to the broken bits of rationale that had been darting about his skull.

                  As the adrenaline abandoned him, Armin's first intelligible thought was that he really shouldn't have been surprised. Father Smith had been preaching about how strangely specific ideas of exploration were blasphemous. And Armin had no one left; no parents, no siblings, no family at all to fight for him or seek vengeance. But most of all it was Walpurgisnacht. The demon would be arriving tonight. When he considered the circumstances now, it was no wonder the congregation had chosen him as the offering.

                  Still he tugged on the cheap rope cutting into his wrists and ankles valiantly. His fingers coiled, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach the knots holding him for death. _I don't want...I don't want to die_ , Armin thought weakly, movement restrained to wiggling his hips.

                  It could hardly be considered an honor to be chosen as the sacrifice. The town only aimed to get rid of the wastes of space and resources. Fresh tears dampened Armin's blindfold. There had to be a way he could change their minds! If they just had a chance to talk this out like civilized human beings, there would be no need for such barbaric--

                  _Click. Click. Click_.

                  Armin had never even heard the door open or shut, but this sound now was unmistakably claws against stone.

                  He could feel predatory eyes burning into him, yet nothing was happening! Why wasn't he being torn into already?!

                  Then there was a male voice; dark, smooth, and rich with biting cynicism as he muttered, "The fuck is this?"

                  _Help me! Help me, please!_ Armin tried to scream out from behind the gag, but his muffled cries only served to soak the cloth through with more spit.

                  The new voice was quickly growing more irritated. "I _said_ what the fuck is this?" he repeated. Armin wasn't sure what demons were supposed to sound like, but this certainly wasn't what he expected. But what did stand out was that the creature, hardly sounding more than a disgruntled customer at a tavern, seemed to be talking to someone else.

                  _Are there others here?!_ Armin's heart skipped a beat at the thought. What if there was more than one demon? Would they fight over his body? Would they attack him together and tear him apart?!

                  "I'm not in the mood for your games, Smith!" the voice continued. Smith? _Father_ Smith?! "I thought I said no kids!" The last demand was met with the impatient stomp of a foot, as if this 'demon' were no more of a child than the ones it complained of.

                  Armin let out a horrified squeak at the mattress dipping to added weight, and flinched as the blindfold was slowly peeled from his face.

                  If it wasn't for his throat contracting in fear, Armin surely would've kept trying to shriek. Instead he almost passed out.

                  Climbing over him like a curious animal was a beast of the likes Armin had never seen. It--he--the _thing_ made a mockery of human form, clearly the humanoid structure yet so much more.

                  Before anything else, Armin noticed the broad wings of golden leather settling on the incubus' back. Armin hardly had the chance to process that such a thing existed, when he glanced aside.

                  The short creature had nearly every inch of alabaster skin covered in intricate golden swirls, twisting within and spiraling around one another, glowing like a freshly shined coin. The shimmering tattoos were dotted and dashed, curved and straight, yet so entrancing Armin could hardly look at anything else. The mesmerizing flesh covered sinewy muscle that could no doubt hold him down with ease. But what would rip into him was the four inch claws of that same luminescent gold, never starting or stopping with the demon's fingers but merged as one on the creature's hands.

                  One of those hands rose to rest under the beast's chin, and Armin's gaze followed it to his face.

                  Two stubby horns protruded from the fringe of his black undercut, glowing above hungry eyes of liquid Mercury. A gold piercing shone from his right eyebrow, another from his upper right nostril, and yet another was a ring through the center like those on a bull. Four piercings sparkled at Armin from the cartilage of the monster's pointed ear, and long ornate earrings hung from its lobes.

                  When the thing spread pale pink lips in a cruel rendition of a smile, sharp white fangs gleamed down at him. "It's bad for your eyes if you don't blink on occasion," the demon snorted, waving a golden pointed tail in Armin's face.

                  Armin's mixed attempt of "What are you?!" even though he clearly knew what the abomination was, and "What are you doing?!" even though he evenly knew he was going to be eaten, only came out as, "Mmm-mmm mm-mm?!"

                  "Oh. Right," the demon muttered, tugging the gag from Armin's mouth. "How old are y--" it started, but Armin cut him off.

                  "S-Saint Michael the A-Archangel, defend us in battle. B-be our defense against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly...p-pray..." Armin began blubbering frantically, until the creature began laughing.

                  "Oh no! My one weakness!" the demon cried mockingly, bringing his hands to his throat as if he were choking. "Words from a book!"

                  "I...I-I..." Armin struggled between whines, but the being before him simply rolled its eyes.

                  "Fucking piece of shit kid," the creature growled. It wasn't until the beast was rolling off the bed, calling, "This wasn't part of the deal!" that Armin realized it was completely naked. He couldn't break his gaze away from the toned gluts, just as tattooed as the rest of him, shown freely beneath the swinging tail.

                  "You break the contract and I'm free, is that what you want, Smith?!" the demon continued, yanking on the door handle. But the slate of wood didn't budge. "Son of a _bitch!_ Did you put a fucking blessing on this goddamn door?!" it roared.

                  Armin only chomped down on his tongue to keep quiet. The demon seemed to be losing control over itself by the second.

                  "I don't want some brat! I want a shitty woman, is that such a damn hard request?!" the creature bellowed, pounding on the door. Armin knew that wasn't part of the agreement. The sacrifice only had to be over twelve and under forty. Nothing more, nothing less.

                  So neither of them were surprised when they were returned by silence.

                  The beast stuck out his hip, crossing his arms, and Armin shuddered at the new tone it had taken. "Is this you trying to get rid of the evidence, Smith?" The demon cast a smirk over its shoulder at Armin. "Is this another one of your little toys you're tired of playing with?"

                  Nothing.

                  "Well I'm not going to be used by you to dispose of the goddamn toddlers you've been fucking!" He kicked the door uselessly and let out an inhuman snarl that made Armin whimper. He whirled around in a rage, starting to snarl, "I thought I asked you how old you were!" But Armin started shrieking over him.

                  In the contorted position the monster had been in before, Armin hadn't been able to see its groin. That had changed. The erection this demon had was horrifically obvious now; pink darkening to red from the base to the tip of the thick, seven inch length; gleaming with that golden ink over flawlessly smooth skin.

                  The demon had one gray eye squeezed shut in annoyance. "What are you--are you screaming at my dick?" it snorted in disbelief. "Right. Only come around here once a year and you forget how uptight humans are." Never dropping that condescending tone, he continued, "How about I loosen you up a bit?"

                  "Fifteen!" Armin finally managed to squeak.

                  "What?" the demon paused in his climb back onto the bed.

                  "P-please, I'm only fifteen!" Armin rasped, thrashing as violently as the bindings would allow.

                  The creature seemed oddly amused. "So they leave me horny teenage boy. Smith and his cult want to get rid of me quick, don't they?" He looked Armin up and down critically. "And what do you think I would to do a fifteen year old brat?" he purred.

                  "You...you're going to eat me," Armin mumbled, burying his face in the pillow beneath him. He couldn't take looking at his death sentence any longer.

                  "Levi," the demon tossed out the word so casually it took Armin a moment to realize that was its name.

                  Armin took that as sign that the beast--that Levi--wanted eye contact. "I-I'm...my name's Armin," he whispered, peering meekly back at him.

                  Levi let out a low, sinister laugh. "Armin, huh? Well I have a feeling there's a few things no one's bothered to tell you." Armin flinched at Levi's voice suddenly murmuring in his ear, "I'm not just any demon. I'm an _incubus_."

                  Blue eyes bulging, Armin began outright screeching, wrists and ankles bleeding from his furiously he fought the ropes. "Help me! Someone HELP ME!" he shrieked, heart threatening to fail if it kept such a manic pace.

                  But there was no other choice, Armin _had_ to get away! An incubus was the embodiment of sex; lust on two legs; the very idea of sin incarnate. What would a demon of such purpose even be able to do to him?! They were both boys! Armin lacked what an incubus so obviously required, so would he just be let go?

                  "Shut up, kid," Levi snapped, but Armin kept right on screaming. Five claws were suddenly digging into Armin's cheeks, and Levi jerked the boy's head back even further, forcing their lips together.

                  Armin squealed as a pierced, forked tongue slithered into his mouth. Before he could even try to bite down, Armin felt his twisting shoulders slowly begin to still. _What...what's happening?!_ he thought frenziedly as Levi's tongue sought his throat.

                  What was this?! Well, of course Armin knew this was a _kiss_ but boys didn't do that to each other! This was wrong! This was all terribly, horribly wrong and by the way Levi let out a soft moan he seemed to be _enjoying_ it!

                  Armin felt the tension is his arms and legs slipping away, his fists uncurling on their own accord. New fearful tears began trickling down Armin's face as Levi pulled away. "Why did you...what were you...?" he asked, barely audible.

                  "Don't take this the wrong way, I just wanted you to calm down," Levi crooned, licking his lips as if savoring his favorite meal. "But," he added, their noses almost brushing as he inhaled Armin's scent intently, "I thought I could taste it. You've been a naughty little brat, haven't you?"

                  Swallowing hard, Armin rasped, "What?"

                  Levi seemed to being growing especially partial to whispering in Armin's ear, or maybe it was a trademark demon move, but his lips were again ghosting the shell of Armin's ear as he cooed, "You've already been penetrated, haven't you?"

                  Armin sucked in a painful gasp, pressing downward as if the only way to escape was straight through the mattress. Father Smith was suddenly all he could hear. Over and over, _It's okay_ and _This is normal_.

                  "NO!" Armin yelped.

                  The pure glee on Levi's face proved what the little blonde had known deep down all along. It was wrong. He never should have let the Father do any of those things to him. But he had and now how long would he be in Purgatory for it? He hadn't even tried to stop it, did that mean he was going straight to Hell?!

                  "Hey, don't get down on yourself, I'm sure the Big Man understands," Levi hissed, the malicious grin never leaving his face. "You're scrawny, _weak_ , but at least you've got a nice ass."

                  Armin cringed at each word, as if Levi were appraising livestock for sale.

                  "And so _sad_." The tail gently caressed his face. "That's why he did those things to you. You couldn't defend yourself. I assure you, you won't be punished, divinely or otherwise." Then Armin felt that split tongue trailing lazily down his spine. "I'm what you'll be punished for."

                  "HELP ME! HELP ME, ANYONE!" Armin shrieked, writhing as viciously as his newly weighted limbs would allow. He was hardly able to do more than wiggle pathetically.

                  "Hey, shh-shh-shh, it's alright," Levi said softly, casually placing Armin's blindfold back over the boy's eyes. "This wasn't a bad idea," the incubus murmured to himself, tying a tight knot as Armin cried.

                  But then Levi's voice took on an awful, sugary sweet sound, the sheer embodiment of lust in the purred words, "Don't be afraid, Armin, just _relax_. Why would I hurt you?"

                  _Because you're a demon!_ Armin wanted to shriek, but his vocal cords remained dormant.

                  "We're just going to have a bit of fun, you and me," he continued nonchalantly. Armin flinched as he felt those horrible golden claws tracing each of his ribs delicately, with a curiosity anything but innocent.

                  "P-please, d-don't touch me," Armin begged, lower lip trembling as curious, cautious hands explored his young body.

                  "You seem to be under a _horrible_ impression that I want to hurt you," Levi sighed, stroking Armin's cheek again, with the back of his hand or his tail Armin couldn't tell. "The way you quiver for me, the way you absolutely _reek_ of fear and _despair_..." Levi's voice trailed off, only to be replaced by Armin's startled scream. Levi's tongue was once again glazing over his back, this time dangerously close to his ass. "I can't imagine who would tell you I would want to lay a _finger_ on you!" Armin heard Levi smacking his lips before he growled, "Because they were right."

                  "NO! NO-NO-NO I SAID NO!" Armin began screeching as the appallingly familiar sensation of _something_ forcing its way into him began burning between his ass cheeks.

                  "Is this what he did to you?" Levi murmured. His voice had become a completely different sound, somehow deeper and incredibly dangerous. "How many times did you tell him to stop?" Tears began racing down Armin's face. "Oh, none?" At Armin's silence, he cooed, "Does that mean you like it?"

                  "No! No I don't!" the boy wailed.

                  "Really?" Armin could practically hear Levi quirking a brow. "Then why aren't you fighting?"

                  The blonde hadn't even realized he was hardly breathing. The image of those claws was one of many that was seared into Armin's memory. The mere thought of one of those talons being _inside_ of him made him fear to so much as blink. One wrong move and the demon would be pulling his intestines out through his rectum.

                  "The hell are you so nervous for?" Levi snorted. "You think you're the first person I've done this to?" A scream broke loose from Armin's throat as he felt the tip of another finger begin prodding at him. "I know how to make it hurt."

                  Armin was unraveling into a tearful mess of terror, whispering, "Please, please, please don't," over and over like a prayer.

                  "You know, it'd be proper of you to thank me for this," Levi sneered. "You have any idea how much it would hurt if I didn't do this first?" If there was a way to help Levi's third finger slide in any easier, he didn't use it. Suddenly another claw was there, stretching Armin open despite his headache-inducing screams.

                  "I wonder if they thought leaving me a virgin would make me feel indebted to them," Levi suddenly mused aloud simply to hear Armin whine. "I'll admit it's a sweet gesture," he hummed, "but I'm hard to please and pissed as fuck." As if it would prove his point, Levi removed his fingers at that moment.

                  But they were only replaced by a shockingly hard pressure jamming eagerly against Armin's asshole.

                  "What is that?!" Armin squealed, resuming his hysterical thrashing. It felt like Levi was trying to run him through with a fence post. What would a demon of lust have to gain from--

                  _No_.

                  It was only that one tiny word that popped into Armin's head when he thought of what it might be.

                  A revoltingly detailed image of Levi's bulging cock burst back into Armin's brain. But that couldn't be. It just couldn't! Was this...was this _sodomy?_

                  Armin had been told of it and knew there were few sins considered any worse, but he had never been told _how_ it happened. It didn't seem possible that any man could fit his...in _another_ man. Especially Levi. Why would he...what was... _why is this happening?_

                  Was it really about to happen to _him_?

                  Armin let out a yelp as the points of Levi's needle like claws were suddenly digging into his pelvis. Already stretched as far as his limbs allowed, Armin's bindings didn't give Levi much room to lift the blonde's waist, but still he tried.

                  "Please--" that's all Armin managed before the incubus rammed forward.

                  The blonde felt his throat tearing itself to shreds before he realized he was screeching. In this pitch black world, Armin's senses had all but diminished to sound and touch. But now the heightened sensations were nearly driving him to unconsciousness. _He's trying to kill me_ , Armin managed the complete thought through the pain. There was no other reason Levi would be putting him through such agony, what had to be his attempt at splitting Armin open, unless he wanted the boy dead.  But instead of the merciful release of death, Levi pulled back slightly, and then plowed forward just as violently.

                  Armin shrieked. This was unnatural, his body wasn't meant to be used like this, and he could feel himself fighting every twist of Levi's girth.

                  Despite the blindfold, brilliant white lights were going off in Armin's eyes with each vicious, deliberate thrust. Every time Levi's groin slammed into him, the fire raging in Armin's anal cavity roared through him from his head to his toes.

                  "STOP! STOP _PLEASE!"_ Armin shrieked, tears drenching the cloth over his eyes.

                  "That's it brat, let me hear you scream," Levi crooned, sinking his claws even deeper into the delicate flesh of Armin's hips.

                  The first streams of blood began trickling around Levi's cock, and Armin's volume only increased at the man's appreciative groan. The scarlet liquid only seemed to serve as a source of encouragement, and Levi didn't hesitate from pounding into the boy even harder.

                  "You know, I could make this easier on you," Levi murmured breathlessly, wrapping his tail around Armin's limp dick. "But I don't want to." He began working Armin's shaft pitilessly, a slick substance secreting from the prehensile appendage. "I won't stop until you're moaning my name like a whore, you little bitch."

                  More blood was joining from Armin's wrists and ankles as he howled. But with a shocked shudder, tiny, almost indiscernible feelings of pleasure began washing over him in waves.

                  "You're hurting me!" Armin wailed, but Levi only quickened both the pace of his plowing and stroking.

                  "And you like it, fucking masochist," Levi snorted, inhaling sharply. "I can smell how much you like it, slut."

                  _What's happening?!_ Armin thought in horror. He could barely think through this agony and yet his brain was slowly clouding with ecstasy. Everything hurt and yet whatever Levi's tail was doing had Armin feeling his dick slowly tighten.

                  " _Fuck_ , your body was worth the wait," Levi gasped, red leaking around his fingers. As Armin felt Levi's own cock twitch, the pressure was only continuing to build up within him. He wouldn't be able to last. What the hell was this feeling?!

                  Armin's entire body jolted, and he let out a terrified squeal as his balls constricted. Sticky fluid began spurting from his own hard member, seeping into the sheets.

                  "You're _scared_ ," Levi jeered, digging a fist into Armin's hair. "Shit, have you never cum before? Never touched yourself?" Armin only continued to sob. Levi snorted in disgust. "Of course you haven't. You're a good little altar boy, aren't you?"

                  Armin couldn't find his voice, only struggling to comprehend the whirlwind of pain and pleasure assaulting him.

                  Levi rammed forward and suddenly let out a guttural groan. The next moment, fluid was flooding Armin's bloody entrance; hot, so hot, it filled him until it was overflowing.

                  Both left panting hard, Levi pulled with a lewd _squelch_ , tugging off Armin's blindfold. "Are you...are you going to kill me?" Armin rasped, his words barely audible from tortured vocal cords.

                  "Usually I would," Levi hummed, wiping a tear from Armin's face with his tail. "But I have a different idea." Armin squeezed his eyes shut. What could possibly be worse than being murdered by a demon? "How about we make a deal?"

                  Armin's eyes burst back open, swimming with confusion as he sputtered, "W-what?"

                  Levi picked at his claws with disinterest. "You don't want to die, and frankly, I'm having fun. So I'd like to know: how would you like to be made immortal?"

                  The boy was paralyzed beneath him. "You m-mean become one of--"

                  Levi cut him off almost instantly. "Us? _Oh yes_. Why so hesitant? The only requirement is a few souls now and again. Be honest," he purred, leaning in until their noses were almost touching, "is there anyone in that town worth protecting? Is giving up your soul worth guarding the ones of those that sent you to me?"

                  Armin was still, staring up with huge, terrified eyes. He didn't want to do something like _this_ to people! But...he really didn't want to die. And for all the evils this creature may have committed, levi had a point. What did Armin owe any of those people? "I don't...I don't..." he found himself mumbling.

                  Levi let out a sinister laugh. "This is a one time offer."

...

                  Two weeks had passed since the sacrifice when Erwin heard a knock at his door. He could only imagine what emergency would require him at this time of night.

                  Opening the door, he gasped and almost dropped the lit candle in his hand. _"Armin?"_ he gasped in a mixture of shock and sick pleasure. The boy's body had never been recovered, and it was assumed he had been carried off by the terrible creature.

                  "Y-yes Father," Armin whispered, fingers digging into his jacket sleeves as he hugged himself tightly. Despite the hood over his head, blonde bangs and terrified, tearful blue eyes revealed it couldn't be anyone else.

                  It really was Armin trembling at his doorstep.

                  "P-please, you have to help me!" Armin cried, flinging himself at the priest. "I...I-I-I barely got away and it's only a matter of time before he finds me!"

                  Smoothing a hand over Armin's hood, Erwin gently led him inside. "Calm down, Armin," he repeatedly the eerily familiar words. "Everything is going to be okay."

                  Erwin locked the door.

                  "I...he hurt me," Armin sobbed, pulling away to wipe at his eyes with the backs of palms.

                  "It's alright, unfortunately that's the way of demons." Erwin placed the candle back down on his nightstand. "Does anyone else know you came here?" he asked casually, taking slight steps to usher Armin toward his bed.

                  "N-no, I went straight to you," Armin replied honestly, sniffling pitifully.

                  " _Perfect_ ," Erwin growled, a predatory grin adorning his face.

                  "I was thinking the same thing, Father."

                  Armin's voice had become slick as oil, a smile bearing vicious fangs. He slid off his hood to reveal four curved, golden horns; two at the front of his head, two at the back. The sweater began bulging at his back, as if struggling to retain something.

                  Erwin could only watch on in horror as the fabric was completely shredded, giving way to enormous, gold, bat-like wings. Small shining spikes lined the vertebrae from his neck all the way down to the dagger end of a tail whipping free.

                  His pants and undergarments falling to the floor, Armin strode forward confidently, beaming as Erwin stumbled backwards. The boy's body was covered in those gold markings just as Levi had. These were thinner, more delicate like a spider's thread, but just as entrancing.

                  Releasing shimmering claws, Armin stalked forward, purring, "Don't worry Smith, everything is _fine_."


End file.
